Memories
by hazel dreamer
Summary: [COMPLETED] Lily and James get married, about to start a whole new life. But things aren't going as well as they seem, even after baby Harry is born. It's all up to fate to decide their destinies...
1. The Wedding

Memories by Hazel Dreamer

Chapter One: The Wedding

Wedding bells chimed. Everyone gaped at Lily as she entered the church in a simple pure white-coloured wedding gown. Her fiery red hair was piled up into an elegant French Twist at the back of her head, with some ringlets hanging down by the sides. James stood at the end of the aisle, speechless. _She is so stunning,_ he thought. _I must be the luckiest man on Earth!_

~

Lily stood at the entrance of the church, slightly flustered. She could hardly believe that today was finally _the_ day, the moment she had been waiting for. Everything seemed so perfect, so complete except for one thinga, perhaps. Lily tried hard to blink back her tears as she stared at the empty space beside her.

Father would be standing here, taking my hand and leading me down the aisle, if not for Voldemort, if not for me and Mother would be sitting in the front row, dabbing her eyes with that embroidered handkerchief she always carries around, gazing at me fondly with tears in her eyes

Lily was reminded of a sweet poem titled "Carousel", written by Lucinda Roy in memory of her father

~~~__

I often spin around with you and hear

the fragile music of a carousel;

I feel your black arms round me in a heavy sweep

of closeness, taking me up on notes which fall

likes eggs through water.

I am older now

and you have fallen from the garish horse

a long time since, and I am holding on

with thin brown fingers. Do you know

it's been a quarter century since you

(with your voice like the man who plays God in the movies)

kissed me? I don't remember your kisses.

I remember you wearing striped pyjamas

and waving to me from the ward - your great hand

scooping a half-circle out of nothing;

how my brother almost choked on a Lifesaver__

until a male nurse turned him upside down

and out came the white mint with the hole

that saved him.

I dreamed you died, and when I woke

my mother was by the bed. 'How will I light

the fire?' she said. I didn't know.

It was cold in our house; our breath came out

round as balloons and dissolved till we breathed

again. We learned to accommodate spaces

as you must have learned to accommodate...

but no. Where there is no place to put things,

no place for your bones or your slippers or my words

there cannot be a place for spaces.

It must be fine to know only lack of substance -

the round emptiness in an angel's trumpet -

and still hear music.

I have the things you made

and she has made us see you in them.

I have the ivory statues and the pictures

telling stories of African ancestors,

a birth, flights into Egypt. In your work

I find the stillness of your eyes and mouth

the stillness which is always at the centre

of the spinning ball we hurl high and long.

I often spin around with you and hear

the fragile music of a carousel.

My horse would gallop forward if I let him

but I prefer the swinging back to where

we were, slow undulations round and back

to identical place. I prefer to see

your black hands with mine on a crimson mane

which will never be swept back by the wind.

(A/N: Please read the poem! I did it for Literature last year and I have to admit that it's really great! It's very sincere and truthful, yet sorrowful.)

- Flashback -

Lily squealed as James plummeted her with snowballs.

"James!" she gasped, "Will you _please_ stop that? Look, now I'm all drenched!"

James grinned wickedly. "Why should I?"

Lily glared at him, "Because if you don't, nobody will be going with you to the Christmas Ball"

"What?!? Me, _James Potter_, going to a ball _alone_? You've gotta be kidding Swarms of girls are _dying_ to go to the ball with me, and you're giving up that chance in a lifetime?"

"Fine," Lily huffed, and trudged back to the castle, "I'll let you enjoy yourself as a bachelor during the ball. Have _fun_."

James chased after her, "Wait, Lily! I was only joking, please. I would die If you are not going with me to the ball. _Really_. Who else do you expect me to go with? Bertha Jorkins, that dork who's still single?"

Lily ignored him.

James enveloped her in a big bearhug. "Aw Lily, don't be so petty!" He kissed her and flashed his charming award-winning Potter smile.

Lily could not help but giggle. She tweaked his nose and hugged him back. "I can't wonder why I like such a big idiot like you."

"That's because you're an idiot yourse – "he was cut short by Professor McGonagall's appearance.

"Excuse me, Miss Evans. Could you please follow me to see Professor Dumbledore straight away?"

Lily nodded. She was surprised by Professor McGonagall's red-rimmed eyes and thick voice, but dared not question any further. She looked nervously at James, who nodded encouragingly at her.

"I'll go with you," James volunteered.

~

The rest of the day was dark and gloomy. Lily locked herself in her dormitory and refused to come out no matter how much coaxing James did. Voldemort had killed Lily's parents

_- End of Flashback -_

Till now, Lily still could not believe that her parents were screaming under the Cruciatus Curse as she and James were having a snowball fight. She could have been at home, fighting Voldemort and protecting her parents, instead of having a _snowball fight_ for sheer enjoyment. She always cried thinking about it. But not today. Today was a special day, and she must not cry.

Lily shook her head and came back to reality. She realised that hundreds of people were looking intently at her, and quickly gathered herself and walked down the aisle, alone. Since she was left with nobody but Petunia, she had learnt many lessons. Independence was definitely one of them.

She saw James, handsomely dressed in a sleek black tuxedo. She knew that a brand new life was about to begin with James. James had made it all possible. She felt so secure with him. He seemed like a shield that protected her from wind and rain. She could tell him anything, and he wouldn't laugh. Most importantly, he loved her.

- To Be Continued -

© Hazel Dreamer 2002


	2. The Only Solution...

****

Chapter Two: The Only Solution

(A/N: This chapter has been edited and altered, and many parts had been added to it, so please read it again. I'm so sorry for this, but I was just reading what I had written last night, and decided that it was too brief. Thanks to all the reviewers for the suggestions! Hope you'll find this chapter more engaging!)

_[In Voldemort's Lair]_

"Wormtail" a strangely high-pitched voice echoed powerfully in the cold dungeon.

There was no reply. Or perhaps, the reply was too soft to be heard.

"WORMTAIL, you great blundering idiot, speak up!"

"Y-y-yes m-my Lord?"

"I'm sure you know the Potters. I myself had personally made sure that you have a close relationship with the Potters. I must question you now, a crucial question."

"I'm at your service, my Lord."

"Do you have the will-power, the strength, to _betray_ the Potters?" the voice was cold enough to make blood curl. A look of amusement flickered in his eyes.

The man called Wormtail flinched, eyes widening.

__

Wormtail, you can do it, your master can make you powerful, not the Potters. Do it, do it, do it, listen to your master, the devil in him spoke.

Wormtail, how can you betray your friends? They trusted you enough, they helped you become Animagi, they accepted you when others did not, they are your friends the angel in him debated.

Wormtail covered his ears and sunk down to the floor, only to experience pain as never before.

He shrieked and curled up, rolling on the floor, sobbing like an over-sized baby. He clutched at his master's robes pitifully.

"I do not like hesitance, if you wish to know. You are of no use to me, if I have spent so much time on you, giving you all the power and wealth you want, while all you can give in return is nothing much more than some praises and sweet words." With a wave of his hand, Wormtail stopped twitching and writhing in agony.

"Now, I ask you the question one last time." The voice turned dangerously soft. "Will you betray the Potters?"

Wormtail sobbed and murmured an answer the Dark Lord had been looking for. "Y-y-yes, my L-l-lord."

~

Peter Pettigrew walked along Diagon Alley, with unsure steps. He was about to embark on his first mission, which was relatively easy – a Dark Mark above the Leaky Cauldron. Yet his conscience was getting in the way – he was not an evil person, and he knew it. He was just cowardly, and perhaps scared. He was not like James and Sirius, who had nerves and brains – he was a scatterwit. He was not like Remus, who, even being a werewolf, had doting parents and a bunch of loyal friends. _Loyal_ the word made him flinch. He, Peter Pettigrew, was alone. His parents did not care about him – all they cared about was themselves. His friends his friends had been nice to him, to say truthfully. But, _do they really care about me?_ He thought. _Perhaps they befriended me just because I'm pitiful, just because I looked like I needed friends_. _Sirius and James had each other, and Remus was just on his own; he didn't mind. But they always left me out on pranks just because I'll always let the word slip just because I was cowardly. Are they REALLY my friends?_ Memories flooded him, and his emotions got the better of him. His face contorted with fury and his paces quickened. He fingered his wand in his robes, and walked much more determinedly to the Leaky Cauldron than before

~

__

Lily could hear Petunia's high-pitched shrieks as her parents suffered under the Cruciatus Curse. And amongst all that, she could hear devilish laughter and see a black shadow, standing proudly with his back facing her, pointing his wand at the tormented victims Suddenly, there was a flash of bright green light, and there were more screams the next thing she knew, Petunia was shaking her with gritted teeth and fury

"Stop shaking me!" was all Lily could say through her tears.

James stared at her concernedly. "Lily, please, are you okay?" He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"James!" Lily sobbed into his arms, flooded with relief. _James is here, everything's okay, my life's going to be okay_

"Lily, what happened?"

"I-I-I I h-had a n-n-nightmare I d-dreamt of my p-p-parents a-and and h-h-him h-he killed m-my parents a-and Petunia was s-shaking m-me t-there were s-s-screams everywhere " Lily convulsed into tears and could not speak further.

James was heartbroken.

He knew that Lily had been having nightmares since her parents death, but he did not know how intense it was. _How many times had Lily woken up from a nightmare, frightened and alone, with nobody to lean on? How many times had Lily been reminded of her broken family? How many times had he been on one of his thrilling midnight escapades when Lily was sobbing, unaccompanied?_ It truly broke his heart to see his beloved lying in his arms, helplessly lost

James pulled her closer to him. He knew he was all she had now. The least he could do was to be a pillar for her. He could be a source of happiness and life he was the only one whom she could rely on now

~

Lily rubbed her eyes and awoke to a noisy morning. _Wait a minute_, she thought, rubbing her eyes. _Why is it so noisy?_

She shook James and said, "James! Will you get up, you lazy pig! I think there's something wrong"

"Huh? What?" James bolted up in the bed, groping about for his glasses. "Where? What's wrong? What?"

Lily giggled and handed him his glasses. "Listen, I really think something's happening outside. Let's go and take a look"

She dragged James out of the bed and to the balcony, and both of them were shocked by the scene in front of them.

Hundreds of people were running about the streets in chaos, all gasping and pointing at the sky. Lily turned towards the direction they were pointing at, and her eyes stung from what she saw the Dark Mark. The both of them were too shocked to notice a dark shadow lurking in one corner, smiling contentedly, if not insanely. The shadow transformed from a human into a rat, and scuttled down the drain very quickly.

~

"Very well, Wormtail. You have done a good job."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"However, I am very sure you are very curious as to why my target is the Potters."

Wormtail remained silent.

"Well, just to satisfy your curiosity, I shall let you in a secret." The Dark Lord leaned forward and whispered in an eerie voice.

"I am very sure you have heard of the famous Dark Seer, Shadia Fogs. She has recently joined our little group of conspirators', and I have been very fortunate to witness one of her trances. She had prophesized that the Potters' child, a little boy, would hinder my success. That is why the Potters are my target." His lips curved into a menacing smile and he tilted his head upwards, laughing maniacally.

~

"P-p-professor! Professor Dumbledore!"

Professor Albus Dumbledore glanced up at the young man in front of him. "Is anything wrong, Kyle?"

"You-know-who has just ordered a Dark Mark attack on the Potters, who have just spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron! You-know-who is also planning to get rid of the Potters; he said that a Dark Seer has prophesized that their child will get in the way"

The quill in his hand snapped into two pieces. The professor stood up immediately and thanked his spy, Kyle Barzhad. He muttered a complex charm, and reappeared at James and Lily's side.

"James, Lily! You have to come with me now. There is no time for explanations. You have to realise that the Dark Lord is after the both of you."

James gasped, and Lily trembled with fear. She opened her mouth and spoke softly, "Why?"

"Your child will be one of the greatest wizards in his time. He will be an obstacle of the Dark Lord's, hindering his path to success. The Dark Lord wants to get rid of him even before he is born. That's why he is after you. And if you want to survive, there's only one solution to this."

James and Lily turned to him questioningly.

"The Fidelius Charm."

© Hazel Dreamer 2002


	3. The Start of a New Life

Chapter 3: The Start of a New Life

"The Fidelius Charm is an incalculably complicated spell. It involves the magical concealment of a secret within a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside this well-chosen person, whom we call a Secret-Keeper. As long as this Secret-Keeper does not divulge the secret, the hidden people are impossible to find. As long as the Secret-Keeper is loyal, You-Know-Who could search the whole Wizarding World but still not be able to find James and Lily."

Professor Flitwick's words sunk into Lily and James. Lily slumped back onto her chair, while James tightened his hand around hers.

Sirius, Remus and Peter crowded around them. The large room became seemingly small as the atmosphere tensed.

James glanced at Lily, who nodded her head tiredly. They were both sick of living in fear of Voldemort. They both knew that it was the only solution and the only problem was choosing the right person.

"We'll do it."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them. _Those two are brave souls_, he thought. He knew it right from the start.

"I'll do it too."

Heads turned in the direction of Sirius Black. The handsome 19-year-old boy with clear, deep pools of eyes looked at them determinedly.

"I'll be the Secret-Keeper. You all know I would not betray James and Lily, really. I will not give in even if Voldemort finds out that the Secret-Keeper." Everyone flinched slightly at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Sirius continued, "I would rather die than to betray my friend."

Tears appeared in his eyes.

James got up and pulled Sirius into a hug. Lily felt immensely grateful towards Sirius. He had not only been a friend. He had been an advisor, a great help. He had helped whenever Remus transformed; he had helped in James and Lily's wedding; he had helped the Potters move house; he had helped them so much

Professor Dumbledore's brow furrowed.

"James, I can be your Secret-Keeper if you want."

"Professor, thank you very much, but I trust Sirius with my life. Sirius would rather die than to tell Voldemort where we are."

"Yes, Professor. I am also planning to go into hiding myself."

"Well, alright then, if you wish. However, according to Professor Flitwick, the Charm is only ready in a year. Unlike any normal charm, it requires a potion to aid in its working. So meanwhile, during this year, you will have to remain alert at all times. You may also want to think carefully about your choice of Secret-Keeper"

"Yes, thank you, Professor." James and Lily answered.

~

[4 months later]

Many months had passed by peacefully at Godric's Hollow, and Lily and James were still adjusting to their new life together

"James Potter! Get down RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh my goodness, woman, it's only 9 in the morning and you're already shrieking at the top of your voice" James rolled over in the bed and continued dozing.

Lily was already fuming. "Look at yourself, you lazy git! I can't imagine why I even married you! Your clothes are lying all over the place, your study is so messy, your socks are not in pairs, your"

"Lily! Will you stop talking to me like I'm a one-year-old kid? I know how to take care of myself!" James was fully awake now.

Lily tried hard not to let her tears flow out. "Fine! Since you know how to take care of yourself, you don't need me! I'm thoroughly SICK of this life. I'm getting out! I'm sure even _Petunia_ is far better than me with her dahhhhhling Vernon than me with _you_!"

"Wait, Lily, wait!"

It was too late. Lily was already storming out of the room and down the stairs.

Why is he so lazy and messy? Why is he so different? I really can't imagine spending the rest of my life with him... he's making me feel sick!

Speaking of being sick, Lily was really feeling sick. She rushed to the nearest toilet and threw up what seemed to be her breakfast. _Oh my goodness, not my temper again I really must try controlling myself. It's really not good for my –_

"Lily! I'm really so sorry!" James had rushed in and was shocked at the sight of Lily. "Lily" James tried to hug her.

Lily shook him off. "Let go."

"No."

"Buzz off."

"No."

"Stop blocking the doorway!" A nasal feeling crept up Lily and she threw up again.

"Lily, are you okay?" James was sincerely concerned.

"Okay? Are you _sure_ I'm _okay?_ Oh of course, I'm feeling sooooo great, I've been such an idiot, marrying an idiot, living with the messiest person I've ever seen in my whole life, and knowing that my baby will grow up to be like him! And this person is actually my husband? Life is sooooo wonderful! And"

"Lily! You're pregnant!"

Lily blushed.

"Lily! It's too wonderful! You're pregnant! Is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to name him or her? How old is it?" James chattered excitedly and hugged Lily, putting his ear on her tummy.

"Listen, I can hear him kicking! It's certainly a boy! He knows his Daddy! Oh my goodness, I'm going to be a daddy! I can't believe it! I simply must write to Sirius, Remus, Peter, and everybody else! Heck, I'll announce it over the papers!"

"James!" Lily scolded him good-naturedly, and blushed yet again.

"My bride is pregnant," James whispered. He kissed Lily on the cheek and pulled her out of the bathroom onto a sofa. He lay his head on Lily's shoulder and pulled her close. There, they shared one of the most beautiful moments of their life.

~

"Jamsie's gonna be a Daddy! Jamsie's gonna be a Daddy! Jamsie's gonna be a Daddy" Sirius bounced into Godric's Hollow, singing at the top of his voice. Remus and Peter walked more sedately into the house, wearing grins on their faces.

Sirius bounced over to Lily, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Sirius! Watch it! Lily's pregnant you know, you'd better be careful with her. If anything happens, I'm the first to kill you"

"Okay, okay" Sirius muttered something about pre-matured daddies, earning a punch in his ribs.

Remus walked over and hugged Lily carefully. "Hey Lils, congrats!"

Peter walked to James and shook his hand. "Hey pal, good job!" James grinned widely.

"Hey, James, Lily, come and look at what we've gotten for the baby!"

Sirius snatched one of the bags and tore it open. He pulled out a book, "Hogwarts, A History: A Simplified Version for Kids". He grinned at Lily and said, "There, Lily! Now you can tell the baby all about Hogwarts so that he would not become a squib one day!"

Lily pretended to glare at him. "Thanks, Sirius!"

"Don't thank me, it's from Remus. Only he would think of this"

Remus really glared at Sirius. "What's wrong with a book, Padfoot? I would say that there's really something wrong with giving a _baby_ a toy broomstick Lily, you'd better watch out!"

"Really?" James sounded delighted.

"Of course! Tada! A toy broomstick courtesy of Sirius Black!"

James snatched the gleaming broomstick, while Lily eyed it suspiciously.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?"

"Oh of course it is!" Sirius reassured her.

"Yipee! A broomstick! My baby would be a first-class chaser like me, no doubt. Thanks, Sirius!"

Lily shook her head in amusement.

Peter handed Lily some baby accessories. "Here, there are some clothes and other stuff that you might need."

James looked at Peter's gifts curiously. "Why are all the things made for baby boys?"

"Erm because I would love it to be a baby boy! Yeah!" (Actually, Peter knows it is going to be a baby boy because Shadia Fogs predicted it – Chapter 2)

"Great!" James grinned at Peter. "We both have the same premonitions, don't we?"

Lily accepted the gifts gratefully.

"Do you realise that we have a very big problem here?" James said.

"What?" the other marauders chorused.

"We need a _name_ for the baby!"

Lily nodded in agreement.

"Why not name it Sirius?" Who else could this comment have come from?

"Gah." Remus made a face.

"I know, I know!" Sirius jumped up and down the sofa.

"What?" Peter asked impatiently.

"Name it Dudley!"

"No way!" Lily protested. "That name means _from the meadow_, and it would make my baby seem like a cow or something. Besides, that's the kind of name that _Petunia_ would think of. Dudley Dursley. Perfect. But Dudley Potter? Please! Why don't we think of some names for baby girls?"

"We all know that we are going to get a boy" James coaxed her.

"How do you know?" Lily argued.

"Because because Peter thought so?"

Lily waggled a finger at James.

"Okay, if it's a girl, we'll name it Petunia." Peter suggested.

"What?" Lily was thoroughly disgusted.

"No, no, let's get serious." James decided.

"Okay" Sirius said.

"If it's a boy, we'll name it after my grandfather, Harry."

"Harry Potter" Lily said thoughtfully. "It sounds just right!"

James smiled.

"And if it's a girl"

"We'll name it Hilary!" Lily answered.

"Hilary Potter yeah, I like it!"

Remus and Peter nodded in agreement.

"But" Sirius started.

"Padfoot, for once, I would not allow you to give any suggestions. I am very satisfied with both names, and you have to be satisfied too."

"Okay," Sirius grinned apologetically.

"Harry Potter and Hilary Potter" Lily murmured as she patted her tummy.

To be continued...

© Hazel Dreamer 2002


	4. Baby Bliss

Chapter 4: Baby Bliss

(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Shamiah, whose birthday is today! Many happy returns! You're one year older than me now! =) Hope you'll like the baby fluff. More will come later on!)

It was yet another Sunday full of chores to do and groceries to buy. At one corner of the supermarket, James and an eight-month pregnant Lily were bickering like two spoilt brats over what brand of milk to buy

"I'm sure the low-fat milk would be the best. I wouldn't want to look fat after pregnancy!"

"But Lily," James coaxed, "You need plenty of calcium and vitamins right now! You have to drink the fat-enriched milk! That's what the Baby-Talk column in the Daily Prophet recommends!"

"Listen, James, the baby doesn't even need calcium right now. It has too few bones and muscles to grow to even need these minerals and vitamins! All it will do is to get me fat! Can't you get that through that thick skull of yours?"

"Unfortunately, no, dear. I insist that you drink the fat-enriched milk! Why don't you just drink it down for the baby's sake? I don't want him to grow up to be a puny little kid, I want him to be a Quidditch star!"

"James, will you quit all these stuff about Quidditch? First you let Sirius buy the kid a toy broomstick, then you went all the way to Quidditch Supplies at Diagon Alley to get a set of Quidditch robes and an even bigger toy broomstick, and now you're forcing the fat milk down my throat! What's the meaning of this?" Lily glowered at James, who stared back nonchalantly.

"I'm starting to think the things they say about pregnant women are true the fussiness, mood swings it's all a dream come true" James muttered, unfortunately loud enough for Lily to hear.

"James! For goodness' sake, grow up! You're going to be a father soon, and you're still acting like a baby! That's just what I need, two babies to look after!" Lily flung her hands about her helplessly and turned to walk away when she felt a stab of pain in her abdomen. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lily?"

Lily crumpled onto the floor whimpering, clutching her stomach in agony. _"Oh no, the baby. It's coming. Oh no."_

James rushed to her.

Lily clutched him and whispered pitifully, "James. I'm scared."

"Lily, hold on, I'll get the Emergency Delivery Squad right now, don't move, be brave, darling. You'll do fine." James said reassuringly as he kissed her sweating forehead and chanted a spell.

In seconds, a group of professionally dressed doctors appeared beside the couple. With just one glance at Lily, they placed her and James in an Apparition Bubble and apparated away to the Angel Guardian Wizarding Hospital.

~

James paced worriedly outside the delivery room in the maternity ward. Lily's screams of pain were just enough to torture him. _"Is Lily okay? What about baby Harry or Hilary?"_ Thousands of questions probed at the back of his mind.

Impatient with worry, he strode up to the door of the room and placed his hand on the handle. He was just about to turn it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"James, stay here. Let the doctors do their job."

Light gray eyes met deep brown ones.

"Remus, I'm so worried for Lily. She's been in there screaming for the past hour and she hasn't stopped." He slumped against the door and ran his hands through his hair distractedly.

"Don't worry, James. She'll be fine. Angel Guardian's got the best doctors in England." Sirius added. For once, the frivolous young man looked serious.

"Yeah, we'll always be your pals. Come here and sit down," said Peter.

James just stood there against the door, still as stone.

~

"Look at him! He's such a cute little thing!" The cute baby, wrapped in a cosy blue blanket, snuggled closer to Lily as she spoke, his little hands waving about uncertainly, as if looking for something to grab hold of. All Lily could do was to smile in adoration of the baby. She simply couldn't believe that the adorable baby she was holding in one hand was actually hers. _Her_ baby.

James held her other hand, while staring at the baby, speechless. Baby Harry, who was now sucking his thumb, seemed so peaceful. Even though he was a newborn, he already had tufts of jet-black hair. _It must be a magic thing_, thought James.

The other Marauders simply cooed and grinned at the baby in amazement.

Remus ruffled Harry's head and observed him carefully. "James! I swear he's got your hair, nose, mouth and ears. He looks exactly like you!"

Harry's eyelids fluttered open as he looked intently at Remus.

"Lily! He's got your eyes!"

There was a large commotion as everyone scuttled off their chairs and went nearer to the bed for a better look, knocking James' glasses askew.

With one end of his glasses dangling from his left ear, James stood up angrily and said, "Will you guys please calm down?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone turned to look at him.

Sirius hissed, "James! Be quiet! Harry needs some sleep!"

"Oops." A very embarrassed James sat down quietly, but stood up immediately again and moved towards Harry. His eyes met with bright, piercing green ones.

"Oh my goodness" James murmured. "Lily's eyes he really has Lily's eyes!"

Everyone crowded around again and took a good look at Harry's fascinating eyes.

Lily smiled serenely.

Everyone sighed, and sat back. The wonders of a baby was just too amazing for words.

Sirius suddenly bolted up in his chair. "I just realised something!" He waved his hands vigourously at everyone, trying to catch their attention.

"What?"

"I'm a _godfather_!" Sirius yelled proudly and beamed at everyone.

Lily glared at him. "Be quiet, Sirius!" she hissed. "Harry needs some sleep!"

"Oops, sorry." Sirius grinned apologetically at her.

"And Padfoot, since when have I said that you were going to be Harry's godfather?" James asked.

"Aw come on, Prongs, pretty please, lemme be the godfather! I promise I will be a very good one I'd take care of him as if he were my son! Please!"

"Well" James glanced at Lily, who smiled, shaking her head.

"Okay then."

"Yipee!" Sirius the inconsiderate godfather bounced up of his seat.

It was now James' turn to glare at him. "SIRIUS!"

"Oops."

~


	5. "Baby's First Month"

Chapter 5: "Baby's First Month"

A banner with the words "Baby's First Month" was hung outside Godric's Hollow.

James and Lily decided to throw a big party for Harry, and invited almost everybody they knew. Presents were stacked up on a large wooden table, which seemed to sag under all the weight. 

Baby Harry lay peacefully in Lily's arms while she rocked him gently. He looked so much like an angel asleep – tufts of black hair, long eyelashes, tiny fists clutching at his mother, and a calm smile.

One by one, the guests arrived. Sirius, the (for-once) punctual godfather, was the first to arrive. The change was immediate as he saw Harry – he cooed and carried Harry clumsily, tickling his cheek gently, and whispering "Harry, this is your godfather, Sirius. No matter what happens, you've gotta remember me"

Sirius stood in shock as he realised what he had just said. He shook his head violently, as if wanting to shake off the unpleasant intuition as well. He dumped Harry back into Lily's arms, and fled back to his house, leaving Lily and James staring at him, speechless.

~

A large crowd gathered around the Potters.

"Oooh, look, Harry's making gurgling sounds! He must be learning to speak!" Remus chuckled as Harry babbled on and on incoherently.

Looking around, Remus realised that someone was missing. "Where's Sirius?"

James shifted uneasily from one foot to another.

He muttered, "He came so early today, but left almost immediately."

"Left' is an understatement, he practically tore out of Godric's Hollow. He looked like he was about to burst out screaming" Lily added quietly.

Remus' eyes filled with anxiety.

"I think I'd better go look for him now. I'm sure you two can't leave the house now with so many guests around."

"Thanks, pal."

~

An important-looking wizard stepped into Godric's Hollow, marvelling at the coziness of it. He was walking through the garden when two big beaming faces and one small beaming face greeted him enthusiastically. 

(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist doing the "beaming face" thing! =))

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"We're so glad you could come. Look at Harry! He's only a month old and he's already babbling away!"

"And he's already got tufts of black hair!" James added, grinning.

Lily nudged James and gave him a serious look that plainly said, _"James, don't fool around."_ James smiled at her boyishly.

They turned to Professor Dumbledore, who handed them a present. He was just about to say something when Peter came rushing in.

"J-j-james, sorry I'm late!" Peter panted, not noticing Professor Dumbledore. He held up a poorly-wrapped present in his pudgy hands, and handed it to Lily, who thanked him. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Peter gasped in surprise. "Professor Dumbledore!" He blushed in embarrassment. "So sorry I didn't notice you, really, I – "

"WAH!"

Harry suddenly woke up from his slumber and wailed loudly. He pointed a chubby finger at Peter, sniffed, and screeched again, rambling a whole string of unarticulated words.

Peter backed away in astonishment from the child. To him, Harry's words seemed like insults. The way he pointed his finger at him seemed like an accusation. For a moment, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart. Then he slowly understood – the child could sense the betrayal in him. Guilt flooded him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Lily was too embarrassed to say anything. She hastily brought Harry back to their bedroom, trying to calm him down.

James turned to say something, but Peter Pettigrew was already fleeing out of the house the way Sirius Black did.

~

With Harry sleeping quietly once again, Dumbledore motioned the Potters into the study. He pointed a long, wrinkled finger at his present and said, "This present is from all of us at Hogwarts. This is not only for Harry, but also for the both of you. You might want to especially thank Professor Flitwick. He was the one who concocted the potion and mastered the charm."

James opened the present carefully. In it was a wooden box, encasing a vial which contained some flaming-red liquid. Lily and James turned questioningly to Dumbledore, who smiled.

"You must have forgotten all about the Fidelius Charm."

Realisation dawned on the both of them. James hit his forehead with his palm. "I can't believe we forgot all about this!"

"Then may I conclude that you have not thought of who to choose for the secret-keeper?"

Lily shook her head uncomfortably.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully.

James spoke. "We'll make Sirius the secret-keeper, Professor. I can vouch with my life that Sirius will never betray us."

Professor Dumbledore hesitated.

Lily nodded in agreement. "Professor, Sirius may not appear to be very serious, but he is a good friend. He would never betray us."

Professor Dumbledore finally agreed.

"The three of you and Sirius must meet at Hogwarts next Saturday. That is when we will perform the Fidelius Charm. And do remember, you still have time to reconsider your option. I will always be available if you would like me to be the Secret-Keeper, but of course, I suppose Sirius will be your best choice after all."

He smiled, and apparated away, leaving Lily and James to their own thoughts.

~

"Sirius?" Remus knocked on the door of his apartment.

A dishevelled and drunk Sirius groggily banged open the door and came face to face with Remus.

"Y-yeah?"

"Sirius, you're drunk! You've promised me not to drink anymore, remember?" Remus said disgustedly.

"W-w-who c-cares?" Sirius slurred.

"Look, what's wrong? Why did you just run out of Godric's Hollow before the party even started? You left Lily and James there worried, you know. You shouldn't have been so inconsiderate! You – "

"STOP BLAMING ME!" Sirius was wide awake now. He eyed Remus angrily, and spat, "If only you know how I felt at that moment. If only you knew _why_ I even left the party. Do you think I would have just left to go back home and get myself drunk? No! Can't you even try to understand before ticking me off?"

Sirius turned and stomped into the apartment. He slumped onto his sofa dejectedly.

"When I carried baby Harry and muttered some stuff to him, I was so shocked when I found myself saying things like No matter what happens, you've gotta remember me' It sounded so much like a premonition that something bad was going to happen. It sounded like" Sirius broke down.

"Sirius" Remus patted Sirius gently on the shoulder.

"Sirius, nothing's going to happen. Everything's going to be fine. If I'm not wrong, the Fidelius Charm is going to be performed soon. I'm sure Lily and James would like you to be their Secret-Keeper. Once the charm is performed, everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"But – "

"No buts." Remus said firmly. "Now, off you go to take a shower and freshen up yourself. We'd have to go back to Godric's Hollow later and you are going to apologise to Lily and James. Go on, I'm waiting"

Sirius smiled weakly and did what he had been told to do.

~


	6. Tragedy

Chapter 6: Tragedy

"Wormtail, I presume that the Potters are living a quite blissful life now, aren't they?" An icy voice rang out in the dungeon, amidst the thick darkness. In the background, drips of water clattered onto the hollow ground.

"Y-y-yes, m-my Lord" he stuttered.

"And I presume that I have told you all about the prophesy, haven't I?"

"Y-y-yes. It was p-prophesized that Harry P-potter would b-bring about y-your d-down – "

"That's enough, Wormtail," the voice snapped sharply, and became dangerously soft. "Then why didn't you even _try_ to get rid of the child? Just a little push would do the job, wouldn't it?"

There was a moment of silence, while thousands of thoughts ran through Wormtail's mind.

I couldn't bring myself to do it. Grandma says that having a clear conscience is the highest integrity and honour anybody could have. When I tried to be brave and get rid of the child, I just simply can't. I can't be a true Gryffindor. I can't. I did try, I just can't

Wormtail remained wordless.

"Thinking of whether to say the truth or not, Wormtail? Tsk tsk, you must understand that since you have failed such a simple task, I cannot provide you with _funds_ for your grandmother's hospital fees at St Mungo's anymore. You have disappointed me terribly, Wormtail"

A look of terror flitted over Wormtail's face.

The dark lord raised his gleaming wand, which sparkled like a highly-polished sword.

Wormtail dropped onto his knees and braced himself for the oncoming blow

In no time, his screams echoed around the dungeon.

Above it all, a high-pitched cackle rang out mercilessly.

~

Sirius and Remus walked out of Godric's Hollow, chattering excitedly. Sirius made it a point to turn back and wave at Harry, who gurgled happily and waved a chubby arm.

"He looks terribly like James, doesn't he?"

"Of course!" Sirius grinned.

Remus suddenly remembered something.

"Sirius, I think I left a book at your house the other day. I'll come with you to get it now."

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence as both of them went deep in thought, one thinking of Harry, one thinking of the Potters' future.

A question popped up in Remus' mind. "How's your mum?"

"Oh." Sirius' face fell. "She's better now, thanks for your concern. At least she doesn't have that many headaches every day, compared to the previous years before treatment. But the St Mungo report is not out yet, and they still haven't found out what problem it is, and I'm worried. She hated staying in the hospital, so I brought her home to a more familiar and comfortable environment."

Remus nodded his head in sympathy.

The rest of the walk back to Sirius' house was a silent one.

~

"Run for your lives! Quick!"

Wizards were running everywhere. There were chaos on the streets, people brushing past Sirius and Remus hastily. Babies screeched in fright. A burning smell and a layer of greenish smoke filled the air. Remus looked bewilderedly at Sirius, who looked equally confused. Both of them looked around for signs of fire, but their instincts told them that it was something far worse. Their eyes met with an unpleasant something – a something that was glowing green, sparkling sickly in the sky.

Sirius gasped and pointed at the building below the enormous skull with a serpent slithering halfway through its mouth. It was his apartment building.

He stumbled backward, and looked almost ready to collapse. Instead, he ran, half-staggering, to the building, rushing up the stairs with Remus chasing after him.

It was already too late.

Too late.

His apartment door was opened.

And his mother, still dressed in her nightgown, was lying on the floor expressionless. Her eyes were wide open, but her body was lifeless, cold and hard as marble.

Sirius dropped onto his knees and buried his head in his arms. He sobbed uncontrollably, shivering and clenching his fists. His only relative was gone.

He had lost his father at a very young age, and his mother was very close to him. He had no siblings, and she was his only confidant and companion who really understood and knew him best. The pain of losing her was too much to bear

Behind him, Remus rushed in, but stopped short at the door, too shocked to move. His gray eyes filled with tears as he witnessed the tragedy.

But the feeling worsens, when one knows that more tragedies were about to come

While the two of them were mourning, a rat crouched at one corner, snickering and smirking non-stop, glad that the first stage of its plan for revenge was successfully completed. He glanced at the pitiful man in front of him, smiled, and scuttled clumsily away.

~


	7. A Choice between Life and Death

Chapter 7: A Choice between Life & Death

A week later, the Potters found themselves standing in a large circular room. Portraits of past Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses hung on the walls.

James and Lily glanced around their environment in fond memory. It seemed like only yesterday when the both of them, as headboy and headgirl, were sitting with the headmaster in this unique room, reviewing the school rules.

James looked impatiently at his watch and shook his head.

"Sirius is late," he said simply. Behind him, Professor Dumbledore shook his head gravely.

~

"Sirius. Go."

"I can't."

"Oh yes, you can. Go on, you can do it," Remus retorted.

Sirius got up of his chair and walked up and down the living room, flinging his hands about him desperately.

"Voldemort already suspects me. He is after me. Can't you understand? If I become the Secret-Keeper, and if Voldemort comes after me, the Potters will be in danger!"

"But you can flee elsewhere, you can – "

"Don't be so naïve, Remus. Do you think that Voldemort will let me off even when I get out of London? He has spies in every corner of the world!"

"Then what do you want to do now, at the last minute? Back out? Sirius, Lily and James trusted you so much – you'll disappoint them terribly"

"I'll rather disappoint them than ruin their lives," Sirius said stoutly.

Remus shook his head and said nothing.

After a while, Sirius stopped pacing about.

"I know what to do."

Without waiting for a response, Sirius apparated away to the entrance of Hogwarts.

~

"James! Lily! Professor!" Sirius rushed in.

The three of them looked at him while baby Harry smiled cheerfully at him.

"Let's change a Secret-Keeper."

James' jaw fell open. "Wh-y?"

Sirius' face fell. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you already had enough worries on your head. My mum – " he choked.

"What happened?" Lily asked gently. "You should have told us!"

"Voldemort – he killed my mum a week ago. There was a dark mark above my apartment building, and before I knew it... Mum was killed by Avada Kedavra – " Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, but continued again quickly, "He's after me. You've gotta change Secret-Keeper."

"Sirius! Why didn't you tell us earlier? We're friends, and friends should tell one another everything," James asked.

Professor Dumbledore patted Sirius' shoulder and spoke.

"Death is but the next great adventure, Sirius. Your mother is being freed of all the pain she has been enduring for the past few months. At least her death was a quick and quite painless one. Be glad for her that she is free again, and carefree once more."

"Choose Peter," Sirius blurted out.

"Why Peter? Why not Remus?" James was curious.

"James, think of it this way. The Dark Lord would never suspect that Peter Pettigrew would be the information-holder. He would suspect either Remus or me. And"

"You do not trust Remus," James accused.

"James, I – " he swallowed, " – he's a werewolf after all"

"Sirius," the professor cut in, "do sort out people you trust and those you don't properly. Think before you make choices. Remus may be a werewolf, but tell me, has he been a good friend and companion all these years? Has he ever showed any tinge of betrayal? He had always stuck to the few of you no matter what. You were the ones who gave him friendship – there is too much human in him that he would never forget what you have done for him. Do not underestimate and misunderstand him – he is worthy of your trust."

Sirius sat deep in thought.

"Do make up your minds quickly," Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "There should be no time lost. I need to go off for a meeting with the Ministry of Magic now, and I will leave this to you."

Professor Dumbledore handed a scroll to Lily.

"Now go back to Godric's Hollow with the person you choose as Secret-Keeper. The scroll will tell you all you need to know. All the best, and good luck."

He smiled at them reassuringly, and left.

"Okay, so Remus is trustworthy, but I sill think that Voldemort would suspect Peter less. He would think that Peter was too cowardly to take up the task."

Lily considered for a moment, then nodded her head.

James?" she turned inquiringly to James, who finally agreed to the last minute switch. "Okay then."

~

Sirius stood in front of Peter.

"Peter, this is a very important task. You must promise never to betray the Potters. You must remain strong, even when Voldemort finds out that you are the Secret-Keeper and wants you to tell where the Potters are. Understand?"

Peter flinched slightly at the mention of the dark lord's name, but regained his composure and nodded.

"Don't worry, Sirius, James, Lily. I will remain faithful forever," he choked, while baby Harry stared at him, eyes goggling.

Lily squeezed his hand.

"I know this is a bit hard on you, but thank you very much. You are a true Gryffindor, Peter."

Peter nodded, his throat too tight to speak.

"Then I shall go now, good luck."

Tears welled up in Sirius' eyes. He took Harry and kissed his cheek gently, as Harry started sniffing. It wasn't long before he started wailing loudly, his little fists pounding on Sirius' back. Sirius handed a hysterical Harry back to Lily reluctantly, and pulled the other adults into a hug.

Then, without saying anything else, he apparated away, leaving the Potters and Peter to perform the Fidelius Charm.

~

(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Pigsy, "daughter" ar, for being so supportive all the while!)


	8. Avada Kedavra

Chapter 8: Avada Kedavra

"My lord I-I have n-news for y-you" the shadow trembled along with the voice.

"Really?" the Dark Lord seemed amused. "I never knew you were capable of news, Wormtail."

"The P-potters made me their S-secret-Keeper."

"Ah." The dark lord stood up interestedly. "So the Potters actually _trusted_ you?"

"I-it was a l-last minute c-change."

"Very good, Wormtail. Very good. Now I can attack them while they think that they are hidden safely. Wonderful."

He turned to Wormtail, and handed him a bag full of coins, clinking loudly.

"Here is your reward. You have not failed me this time, Wormtail. Let's just hope that your conscience doesn't prick you, shall we? Here, take this and go pay for your grandmother's medical bills."

Wormtail gratefully took the bag of money and retreated into the dark shadows.

The dark lord's lips curved into a smile.

~

Peter Pettigrew rushed to the hospital. He dumped the bag of Galleons on the counter and spoke hastily.

"These are payment for ward 159."

Without waiting for a reply, he rushed off quickly to ward 159.

"Peter." An elderly woman greeted him. She smiled weakly at the sight of him.

"Grandma!" he went to her bedside and took her hand fondly. "Grandma, I finally got some money to pay for your medical fees!" he beamed.

"Really?" she smiled kindly at him and patted his hand gently.

"Yes!'

"Where did the money come from?" she asked curiously.

His face darkened. "I earned it."

The grandmother was anxious. "I hope you didn't do anything against your conscience just to raise the sum of money. Don't tell me you did?"

Peter tried to look nonchalant.

"Peter! Where did that sum of money come from?"

"I-I I" he stuttered.

She looked at him with eyes surprisingly piercing and bright for an old woman.

"I got it from the the d-dark l-lord"

"You _what_?" she spluttered and coughed. "You"

"Yes, I betrayed my friends. My master g-gave me the m-money as a form of r-reward for completing the t-task and remaining f-faithful to h-him" he sobbed pitifully.

"Peter" the voice was mournful. "I'm very disappointed in you! Haven't I taught you anything at all? You have to be honest and loyal! Even if it means being poor and penniless, you must _never_ betray your friends! When will you ever listen?" Tears filled her eyes and she coughed nonstop.

Peter continued bawling. "I know I'm wrong, I didn't mean to do it, but I needed the money you're the only kin I have left, I can't lose you"

"Peter, you have already lost your friends. It doesn't matter if you have one less relative. Go now. Go and repent, even if it means sacrificing your life. Go. It is the only time you can show that you're a true Gryffindor."

"I I can't if I do, my master will torture me"

"Fine," she snapped. "Then get out of my sight. I don't have a grandson like you. Go."

"Grandma"

She turned away, her back facing him.

Peter left the room quietly but reluctantly.

~

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off – "

Lily gathered the crying baby in her arms and stumbled from the room. She was just about to open the door when it flung open. A cackle of high-pitched laughter rang out in the room.

Without warning, Voldemort waved his wand and a flash of blinding green light hit James. He slumped onto the floor.

"James!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily sobbed, running to his lifeless form on the ground, shaking him helplessly. "James!"

The baby's screams suddenly cleared her mind and reminded her to escape. She got up immediately but it was too late – Voldemort cornered her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she held Harry close to her and her tears spilled onto his pale cheeks. Harry struggled and wailed.

"Stand aside, you silly girl stand aside, now"

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything – "

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl!"

Lily held Harry tightly in her arms and refused to let go. She loved her child, the child that belonged to James and her she was painfully reminded of James who was lying on the floor motionless. More tears rolled down her cheeks. "Not Harry! Please have mercy have mercy"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit Lily, and she stumbled. "Harry m-mum loves you" she murmured, before dropping onto the floor.

Voldemort smiled triumphantly. Wand poised in the air, he muttered the same fatal spell and aimed his wand at the screeching baby on the floor.

The green light hit the baby's forehead and it stopped wailing.

Thinking that victory was finally achieved, Voldemort cackled and turned to go, but was hit by an unexpected force almost immediately.

"What the – "

His body began to fade he shrieked and writhed but within seconds, Voldemort was destroyed by Baby Harry who was barely 2 months old.

~


	9. A Whole New World

Chapter 9: A Whole New World

Sirius Black rushed to Peter Pettigrew's hideout frantically, the scenes of a nightmare still vivid in his mind. _"Don't tell me it's true don't tell me it's true"_ he muttered as he accelerated on his flying motorbike.

It was true.

Peter Pettigrew was missing from his assigned hideout. Yet there was no sign of struggle.

Everything just didn't seem right.

Sirius gasped and hurried to Godric's Hollow, where the ghastly scene greeted him.

James and Lily were lying on the floor motionless, while Harry was simply missing. Blood drained from his face. "Lily James" he grieved. He sunk down onto the floor, sobbing helplessly.

Clenching his fists, he hissed, "Peter Pettigrew, you ungrateful brat, you shall pay for this"

~

Hagrid carried the sleeping baby in his arms and stomped out of Godric's Hollow's back door. He gently touched the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead and started crying noisily. Big drops of tears splashed onto his coat. But he was soon reminded of Albus Dumbledore's instructions:

Go to Godric's Hollow to collect Harry. Then make your way to Privet Drive, where I'll be waiting for you. Make no noise to alert any Death-eaters. Make haste and be quiet. And do not give Harry to anyone

He took out a large handkerchief and blew his nose loudly. Still sniffing, he continued trudging his way through the muddy field outside the house. He took one last look at the Potter's home before finally quickening his pace.

Suddenly, somewhere in the dark, a whirring noise got louder and louder, as an orb-shaped light got brighter and nearer

"Hagrid!"

"Hey Sirius, kiddo. Watcha doin' ere?"

"Could I have Harry?" Sirius asked with outstretched arms.

Hagrid brought Harry closer to himself.

"Sorry, Sirius, but it's Dumbledore's instructions. Can't give 'im to anyone, I'm 'fraid."

"Please, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, please" Sirius was white and shaking.

"Am really sorry, Sirius. But Dumbledore said not ter give 'im to anyone. He would be sent ter a place which'll be safe"

Sirius' face became downcast. "Alright then," he said reluctantly. "Then take this motorbike. It'd speed up your journey and it's a lot safer than travelling on foot."

"But Sirius, this is yer favourite bike! Yer can't just give it ter me like that!"

Sirius was adamant. "Take it. I don't want it anymore. I have no more use for it. Take it."

Hagrid was too shocked to speak.

Tears welled up in Sirius' eyes. "Harry Can I take a look at Harry?"

Hagrid held him out. "Look at Harry," he said through tears, "he's not even crying, not like us. He's a brave soul who defeated You-Know-Who."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Look at 'is scar." Hagrid pointed at the baby's forehead.

Sirius reached out a finger, almost timidly, and gently pushed back the tufts of black hair. And there it was, illuminated by the bright yellow light of the motorbike, the bolt of lightning.

"It was him he shall pay dearly for this scar, the scumbag" Sirius retreated, laughing like a maniac, and faded into the shadows.

~

"Peter," Sirius said in a deathly whisper.

Wormtail quivered and stumbled backwards.

"We trusted you enough to make you the Secret-Keeper, and you, you ungrateful brat, actually betrayed the Potters. How could you, Peter? They were your friends!"

Peter closed his eyes and he backed away, hitting the wall behind him. He fingered the hidden wand behind his cloak.

"How could you, Peter? We were your friends" Sirius repeated.

Peter remained quiet. A portion of his wand lurked into view.

"We helped you become Animagi. We befriended you. And all we get is – "

"LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?" Peter suddenly cried, sobbing.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stopped to hear. But almost immediately, the whole street blew apart. Black smoke hovered all around as a filthy rat sped down into the sewer with other rats.

A deep crater was formed in the middle of the street, so deep that it exposed the sewer below. Muggles and wizards screamed and fragments of bodies were heaped on the floor everywhere.

Sirius Black laughed bitterly. He laughed at the heap of blood-stained robes and the remaining fragment of finger in front of him. He laughed at Peter Pettigrew. He laughed at Peter Pettigrew's cruel plan.

The Magical Law Enforcement Patrol came and took him away, while everyone else shrunk away from him. Sirius Black was still laughing. He laughed at himself.

~

On another side of England, Baby Harry was placed on the doorstep of the Dursleys, totally unprepared for the following years to come.

THE END


End file.
